This invention relates to an easel and pad pack and method of using the same and, more particularly, to a device wherein an easel pad is first confined for travel in a holder and later, at the time of use, the holder can be reconfigured to provide a stand-up easel with the pad draped thereover.
The idea of making an easel type stand for tablets or calendars is quite old--see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 433,635. Over the years, the idea of providing a mount for a display, i.e., an easel, has been the subject of considerable work--see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,226,863; 3,370,368 and 4,143,847. None, however, provide the unique combination of advantages provided by the instant invention.
According to the instant invention, first and second four sided planar panels, which are constructed of paperboard, are closed at least temporarily on all four sides to provide an openable pack containing an easel pad. One of the panels is equipped with a generally L-shaped cut which can be pivoted out of the plane of the panel to provide a stand, and further, opening means are provided on one of the panels for hand insertion to carry the pack.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of construction and operation as set forth in the ensuing specification.